Always Right
by Kayla-kun
Summary: Mello likes to hide all of his insecurities. Near just wants them to be closer. When Mello attempts to instill fear into Near, they find out just who is always right. MelloxNear. Lemon. Starts out like it's going to be noncon, ends up being very con and very fluffy. Enjoy the new and improved version!


AN: (Copy and pasted from dA because I'm lazy...)

Edit 10/8/12: I edited the crap out of this thing, and replaced a lot of the dialogue. It is now two pages longer than it used to be and it flows a lot better. It could still use a lot more improvement, especially the beginning, but I didn't feel like starting from scratch. I don't like noncon at all, so I don't know where the hell the beginning came from but because I dislike it so much, I had trouble trying to edit it. It's a core part of the fic though, so I couldn't just remove it.

Ahem, moving on to a much lighter subject...

The reason I decided to do this is because the someone amazing told me that she might be willing to make a short doujinshi based off of it. I won't reveal who she is in case she doesn't want people bothering her about the doujinshi. I must say, I am honored and really excited that she wants to do this and can't wait to see what her take on it will be.

To those hoping that I'll be writing more MelloxNear in the future, I have to disappoint. Although I still adore them, my muse has moved on. If I can get my butt in gear, you may start seeing some new Kingdom Hearts fanfics from me, specifically AkuRoku. I have ideas and I have started working on one story, so we'll see where this goes.

Anyways, enough of my blabbering, I hope you enjoyed this new, improved version of Always Right. If this is your first time reading it, I'm glad you didn't see the atrocity that was my writing style three years ago. If it isn't, I hope you forgot how bad it was. XD (If you're really interested in knowing my old writing style, I still have other unedited fanfics posted from 2009.)

* * *

I was comfortable lying on my stomach and sound asleep in my bed late on one particularly dark night. I did not dream, but relaxed into nothingness, for once not thinking and analyzing every detail I came across. The day had been long and boring and I wished for nothing more that the bliss of sleep. I assumed no one else would be awake at this hour and rested free of paranoia. I had not expected anyone one to come into my room, must less, sneak under my warm covers and trap me against my own bed.

My suspicions proved to be false when I was rudely awakened by an unknown visitor pouncing on me. I feigned sleep, hoping that whoever it was would get bored and leave me in peace. Unfortunately, nothing could ever be that easy. I felt a little fear surge through my brain when I felt my mystery guest slowly creep a hand underneath my shirt. I tensed but still tried to maintain my act of being unconscious.

To my relief, that hand found its way out of my shirt. Then I felt it begin undoing the buttons on my pajama shirt. My terror increased as the motive of this person's visit became far too obvious. I didn't know what to do. I couldn't move.

Once my attacker finished with my shirt, it was disregarded and thrown to the floor. I closed my eyes trying to imagine that this wasn't happening as I felt the wind of another shirt being flung to the ground. I shivered as a tongue slowly ran along my shoulder, feeling disgusted that someone would do that to me. Two hands found themselves at the hem of my white pajama bottoms. Those hands slid my bottoms off of my legs and it wasn't long until I heard another pair of pants landing on the floor on top of mine.

We were both only clad in our boxers now. My heart was beating faster than it ever had. I remained unmoving, for once in my life not knowing what to do or say. There wasn't anything I could do to save me from this scary fate. I was terrified and I was completely helpless. I feared everything that was happening and especially what I knew what coming.

As a tongue slowly licked up my neck, I peeked my eyes open, keeping my head turned away so I wouldn't have to see the disgustingly lustful gaze of whatever orphaned genius decided to attack me. I was shocked at what I found. Next to the bed was a pair of black pants. Inside the pocket of those black pants, a chocolate bar peeped out. The chocolate bar looked more heavenly than any other site I had witnessed before, because I knew what it meant.

"Mello..." I whispered as I felt myself relax. I was confused at my reaction. Surely I should be more fearful now that I knew my assaulter was Mello. He was more frightening than anyone else I knew. So why was it that I began to feel my worry and uneasiness being replaced with arousal? Why was I beginning to enjoy myself?

"You figured out it was me on your first guess. Why do you always have to be right?" Mello stopped his ministrations to glare at me, keeping me pinned against my own bed.

"That chocolate bar over there is quite an obvious clue. It had to either belong to Mello or someone with a death wish. After all, L sends that special brand of chocolate here just for him. It was really not a difficult conclusion to make." I explained, acting as if I did not have a rather volatile blond above me. "

"Whatever, like I care about your shitty explanation!" I merely stared up at him expectantly.

"What the fuck do you want?! Ugh, you're so weird!" Mello clearly was not happy. He probably did not like the fact that I had suddenly become so calm as soon as I realized it was him. I imagine he felt like his victory had been snatched away. How wrong he was. If only he knew that he was the only one that could be this close to me without disgust rising up in my being.

"I must not be too weird if Mello is attempting to perform sexual acts with me."

"Who said I was going to go that far?!"

"Why else was Mello in such a hurry to remove our clothing?"

"S-Shut up, Near!" Mello looked away, blushing. How easily the tables had turned. Previously, I had been the one feeling much more than simply apprehensive, and now Mello was the one clearly exhibiting nervousness. "I was only going so fast because I wanted to get it over with! I want to break you, Near! This isn't for me, this is to hurt you!" Mello yelled, his blue eyes sharp and menacing. I was not fooled.

"Then go ahead, Mello. Keep going. 'Break' me." I dared.

"N-no, I don't follow orders!" Mello's bluff was failing. It was apparent in his stutter.

"As I thought, Mello is incapable of enforcing non-consensual acts."

"How would you know that? Don't tempt me, Dumbass."

"Mello is already in my bed, on top of me, with both of us only clad our underwear. How much more tempting does he need?" Mello gave me a withering look. I gave him one of my creepy little smiles that always set him on edge.

"Really, Near. You don't think I'm sadistic? You don't think that I'm going to do whatever the fuck I what, regardless of how you feel or what you want? You don't believe I don't just want revenge against you for being number one? You don't believe I won't take pleasure in torturing you? Are you really that naïve?" Mello whispered menacingly in my ear, trying to make me fear him once again.

"No, I don't. Mello puts up a great act. In fact, it is just as good as mine, but I know Mello better than anyone else, just as he knows me. We study each other, because that is was opponents do. Even though I would much prefer we were allies, Mello is just too stubborn for something like that, correct?"

"Bullshit! You just want me to let my guard down."

"I can see through all of Mello's defenses anyways. Why would I need him to lower them?"

"You can't fool me!"

"Neither can Mello fool me. I know that he is not heartless. I know that he cares more than he lets on. He does not like to show his attachments or endearments because he thinks they are weaknesses."

"You're wrong! I don't need anyone or anything but myself!"

"That is quite a shame because I believe myself to be in quite the need of Mello."

"You don't need me, you lying bastard!"

"I do. Mello is someone I can talk to, someone who understands me. Someone of my caliber that I do not have to dumb down my words for. I would surely go mad without him."

"Too late for that."

"Mello is quite mature…"

"Shut up..." Mello groaned, lowering himself down, tiredly resting his head on my bare chest.

"Is Mello going to sleep?"

"Maybe."

"Mello came all the way to my room, undressed me and himself, simply to sleep on me?" I was a bit incredulous. And dare I say it, disappointed.

"What? Want me to sleep _with_ you?" Mello said, teasing.

"And if I said yes?" Mello quickly used his arms to support himself again, giving him room to stare at me like I really had gone mad. I merely blinked, meeting his widened eyes. When he did not do anything else, I spoke again. "Mello does not look very attractive with his mouth agape like that."

"Are you playing with me?! Are you serious?!" It seemed Mello had found his voice once again.

"I am very serious. Mello can either quit questioning me and leave or, if he finds himself so inclined, stay to finish what he started."

"Are you daft?! You know what I was going to do to you earlier! You should be grateful I don't feel like it anymore."

"More proof that Mello is bluffing. If he really wanted to hurt me, he would have. His attempts to appear threatening and to induce fear into me will not work. Now, this is the final time I will say this. Please either continue or leave. And before Mello proceeds to tear away the rest of our clothes, I would I appreciate a kiss first." Mello said nothing, again just staring at me. I was about to tell him to leave before he began leaning down. He stopped just as our noses lightly brushed. The short pause was followed by him gently pressing his lips against mine, the action completely different from how he had been treating me before. I liked the change.

His teeth lightly dug into my lower lip and I opened my mouth. Mello's tongue slipped into my mouth, the sweetly flavored appendage caressing mine. I felt myself shudder at the feeling. Mello did it again and I released an inaudible moan. He kissed me harder getting me to make more soft noises, which I was positive was his goal. I started participating more, getting some groans out of him. He really liked it when I ran my tongue along his teeth, I noted with delight.

Mello's hand wormed its way down to rest against the top of my boxers. He swiftly pulled them down my legs and off and he did the same to his own shortly after. I felt his fingers dance along the bare skin of my inner thigh. They teased me, slowly inching towards where I wanted them to go, but never quite getting there. I broke off the kiss, looking up at him with half-lidded eyes.

"M-Mello, please…" I whispered, hoping to speed him up.

"What, Near? I didn't hear you." The tone in which he spoke made it obvious he had most certainly heard me, he just wanted to force me to repeat those words. I was going to stubbornly give him the silent treatment and not what he clearly was asking for when I felt his lips nib my ear. He teased the lobe between his teeth.

"Mello..." I mumbled softly, praying that he didn't hear me.

"Yes, Near?" Of course he had, no matter how quiet I tried to be it was impossible for him not to hear even the slightest noise I made with him listening so intently. He rubbed his hand a little closer to my erection, but still not quite there. His fingers traced excruciatingly slow circles nearing slightly, before receding again.  
"T-Touch me," I answered, embarrassed.

"I am touching you." Mello replied, trying to feign confusion. His mischievous grin gave him away, though. He knew exactly what I meant.

"Stop pretending you don't know and do it already!" I responded sharply, getting annoyed. I guess my annoyed tone was enough because almost immediately after I finished speaking I felt his hand grip me, squeezing and adding the perfect amount of pressure to make me gasp.

"Mmph!" Mello smirked against my skin as his hand began to move, stroking my length. I bucked my hips, reveling in the incredible sensations flooding through my veins. Mello's finger's tightened, and my gasps turned into moans.

"Ah...mm... M-Mello!" A thumb caressed my tip and pre-cum soaked my lover's hand. I could feel the waves of pleasure surrounding me. He altered from pumping and squeezing to slowly circling his thumb around my tip. Not used to these sort of actions, it wasn't long before I was really becoming overcome with incredible sensations. My fingers tugged at Mello's blond locks as I wiggled my hips, trying to get even more of that overwhelming feeling. I was so close.

Mello removed his hand, fingers slick with my pre-ejaculation. My eyes flew opened and I was not pleased. I began to protest when I felt a finger gently probe my entrance. He circled it gently until it began to twitch against him. Needless to say, I was embarrassed by that automatic response. I did not have time to dwell on that as I felt that finger slip inside of me. The tight space was slowly explored as he worked to get him accustomed to being intruded. He moved the finger back and forth, curling it a little. It felt very strange, though admittedly pleasant, especially as I got used to it.

He pulled the finger almost all the way out before pushing it in joined by a second finger. Again it felt strange, but still pleasurable. I winced when he scissored the two apart, stretching me, slightly uncomfortable. The discomfort increased when a third digit was added. I tensed up, causing myself to feel pain as my walls protested the stretching. Mello rubbed the outside of my hip with his free hand.

"Relax, Near, and then it won't hurt." I tried to follow his advice but it was difficult. Soon, the pain went away as Mello's fingers exited my body. I sighed in relief. I was happy when I felt his hand return to my length, but displeased after it only swiped some more pre-cum off. I whimpered as I felt something much bigger than a finger pressed against my entrance.

"It's okay, Near. Remember to keep your body from tensing so much. Breath." I nodded and took a few deep breathes. I felt a little more calm.

"Ready?"

"Y-Yes." I stuttered, nervously. I forced myself to remain calm as Mello gently slid into me. It hurt a lot, my walls not accustomed to being stretched this much. I heard a moan escape Mello once he was fully inside. He told me to keep breathing deeply. I complied.  
After a little bit, I felt the pain start to numb and subside. Even though I had made an effort to relax, I hadn't completely achieved my goal until the pain began to wane and I felt the muscles I had unconsciously tense loosen. I sighed as I sank into the mattress, the bliss of no more discomfort swallowing me.

I squeaked in surprise as Mello pulled almost fully out of me, and then pushed himself back in. He repeated that several times, groaning erotically in my ear. As I was now much more relaxed, this felt nice. I found the rhythmic motion enjoyable and began moving in sync with the leisurely pace. Mello slid a hand beneath my lower back, lifting me a little to change the angle. That's when I felt it.

"Nngh!" I arched my back feeling unexplainable sensations surge through me. Noticing my reaction, Mello made sure to hit that same spot dead on, again and again. My hands fisted in my sheets of their own accorded and I cried out, shivering in delight.  
"M-More. Mello! Please, ah!" Mello quickened his pace and began thrusting harder. I kept squirming underneath him as he continued to send delicious waves throughout my body. I writhed some more as he went faster, and soon he was slamming into me. My hips rolled into his, trying to keep up.

"Mello! Me-Mello!" It was getting harder for me to speak and there were no coherent thoughts left buzzing through my brain. All that existed was Mello and the unbelievable pleasure he gave me. His hand quickly wrapped itself around my weeping length and began pumping in sync with his thrusts. The pleasure became unbearable and all I could do was loudly call out Mello's name, nails twisting in the sheets, clawing at the soft cloth beneath me.

I felt myself nearing the edge and cried out some more, loving every second of this bliss. Mello's thrusts were becoming frantic and uneven as he lost control, spiraling deeper and deeper into maddening pleasure with me. Our breaths mingled as we panted out hotly, our moist lips briefly making contact between drawn out moans and screams of ecstasy.

"Near! Hn… N-Near!"

"Ahn! M-Mello! Mmn!"

It was becoming too much for me. I was right there. Right there! Right…! I screamed, my throat raw as my back arched my entire body throwing itself into this incredible orgasm, coating our pulsing bodies in my seed. Mello kept thrusting into me as he came, spurting hot, white liquid deep within me, my name rolling easily off of his lips.

We just laid there dazed, panting, staring at one another with half-lidded eyes. Our bodies still tremored as we tiredly relaxed from that overwhelming high.

It wasn't until a minute later that I felt Mello shift out of me. He got off of me shakily, his arms too loose for him to lift himself properly, and fell limply at my side, exhausted. I rolled over to face him and saw that there was too much distance between us. I edged closer and cuddled against him. As I rested my face against his chest, Mello arms wrapped around my waist, securing me. Our panting slowly receded as we laid there, holding on to each other.

"Near..." I gazed up and locked eyes with Mello. He sounded like he wanted to tell me something. "Never mind." His face was turning scarlet. Something told me that the color was not caused by our recent activities. Perhaps it was the way he avoided my gaze.  
"Mello, please tell me what you were going to say." He averted his attention and stared intently at the wall behind me.

"Mello, please..." I begged, knowing that he liked that. His eyes snapped back to me, surprised that I was still willing to do that. A few more moments passed, involving a short stare down between us, before he began to speak.

"You were right…"

"Right about what?"

"Everything, like always... About me. About how I could never hurt you. About how when I came here, I was just planning on scaring you and not actually going that far. About how much I care… About how much I hide… About h-how much we… _need_ each other… About everything." I stared at him, amazed that he was actually able to admit all of that. I knew him very well, I knew that must have taken a lot for him to say that. And apparently he was yet to be finished…

"I think I might love you." Mello whispered.

"I think you're right." I smiled.

"I... think you love me, too."

"I know you're right." My last sentence echoed through the silence as Mello processed what that meant. He beamed and pulled me closer, kissing my forehead. I leaned up for a kiss and his lips gladly met mine. We stayed tangled together, just talking aimlessly about anything. Debating, explaining, communicating in ways only two of the smartest geniuses in the world could, loving the ability to really express ourselves and be understood for once. I was kept up really late and barely got to sleep that night, or many of the nights afterwards, but I gladly got used to this, finally opening up to someone and being loved.

It seemed that we were both right. After all, our actions, our words, and our thoughts had led to this. This wonderful perfection. Our harmonious contrast finally forming a proper yin and yang. It was certain. We were always right.


End file.
